The invention relates to a closure element for a valve device and a valve device.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
So-called membrane valves, in which a drive region is separated from a fluid-conducting region by means of a membrane, are known.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved shutoff device which enables a space saving locking mechanism while at the same time simplifying the locking of a closure element.